


what greater gift than the love of a cat

by theprophetlemonade



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is jealous of the cat, chairman meow - Freeform, prompt fills, that's all there is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/pseuds/theprophetlemonade
Summary: Magnus is jealous of the attention Chairman Meow receives from Alexander. Magnus is also convinced that the Chairman knows this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonideno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonideno/gifts).



> The Chairman is my fave. He is me, and I am him. 
> 
> From the prompt fill: "charm". (Alexander is charmed by the cat.)
> 
> This is taken straight from my tumblr (the-prophet-lemonade), where I'm running prompt fills. If you have a prompt, come stop by my ask box, and maybe I'll write it!
> 
> I should also clarify that in the UK, a tart is slang for someone who "dresses or behaves in a way that is considered tasteless and provocative". I call my cat a tart often. 
> 
> In other news: I'm royally fucked by this pairing and this show. My life is literally in tatters. I have not focused on anything else in weeks. Help me. Save me.

Magnus isn’t sure what’s worse: the thought that the Chairman might like Alec more than him, or the thought that Alec might like the Chairman more than Magnus. Both possibilities seem plausible, and that in itself is enough to weave a frown into Magnus’ expression as he leans over the back of the sofa, handing Alec a glass of wine - 1927 vintage Taylor Fladgate, a very good year - only to find Alec’s hands both very much caught up in ruffling the fur on the Chairman’s belly.

 

 _You traitor_ , Magnus thinks, glaring at the cat. The cat returns the stare, absolutely deviously, and Magnus cannot help but think that the cat knows  _exactly what he’s doing_.

 

Alec doesn’t coo - he’s not that sort of person, of which Magnus is thoroughly glad - but he does make this humming noise as he threads his strong fingers through the Chairman’s coat, which Magnus isn’t sure Alec is entirely aware of. The Chairman laps it up, stretching out upon his back, legs unfurled and belly on show.

 

 _You’re a tart_ , Magnus scowls. The Chairman makes a happy purring sound; Alec huffs on a soft laugh, moving his hands to tickle beneath the Chairman’s chin.

 

Magnus brings his glass of wine to his lips with a look of utter disdain, frowning as Alec scoops the cat up from the floor, and plops him upon his lap. The cat looks startled by this sudden deposition, but settles into the musing of Alec’s hands again with a pleased squirm. 

 

Alec hasn’t even his jacket off yet, only five minutes through the front door. Magnus hasn’t seen him in three days - demons, of course, and Maryse, perhaps worse - and what does the Chairman do? Scuttle straight to Alexander’s feet, and start mewling desperately for attention, before Magnus could even get a hand on Alexander's fine shoulders. (And of course, Alec had immediately given in, fluttering his fingers in the direction of the cat, and laughing that breathy, wonderful laugh as the cat weaved in and out of his legs, begging Alec to accompany him to the living room.)

 

As if the Chairman hasn’t been curled on Magnus’ lap all afternoon.  _The cheek of it!_

 

Magnus drinks heavily of his wine, before nudging Alec’s shoulder with Alec’s own glass.

 

“He has you wrapped around his finger,” Magnus says flatly. “Or paw, as it were.”

 

Alec scowls in that endearing way he always does when Magnus says something even remotely nonsensical. Still, he untangles one hand from the cat - much to the Chairman’s irritation - and takes the wine glass from Magnus’ hand, their fingers brushing with a quiet spark. Magnus doesn't deny the titter in his chest at the contact, and works hard to keep the lashings of a smile completely suffocated. He's supposed to be  _bitter_.  

 

“He’s a  _cat_ ,” Alec replies, as if those three words excuse  _everything_. Far from it. Magnus makes eye contact with the Chairman again, and if the cat would grin, Magnus is positive it would be sickening.

 

“He knows exactly what he’s doing,” Magnus mutters, drowning his words in another gulp of wine. Alec’s fingers move lazily, now, through the scruff of the Chairman’s neck, and Magnus dares to admit that he’s jealous of the damn cat. 

 

* * *

 

 

If the cat is devilish, Alec’s mouth is more so, that much Magnus  _can_  admit. He preens as Alec kisses his way blindly up Magnus’ throat, still clumsy, still awkward, but utterly delightful - and Magnus has had many lovers with a penchant for his neck, but none quite as wonderful as this. 

 

“Mm - Ale _xan_ der,” he purrs, unable to help himself, and he feels Alec smile against his skin, unwittingly. He thinks he hides it, but Magnus notices these things, Magnus  _relishes_  in these things -

 

Somewhere in the background, over Alec’s shoulder, Magnus hears the bedroom door creak open, a tap-tap-tap on the hard wood floor accompanying it. Seconds later, there’s a muffled thump, and the corner of the mattress, somewhere down by Magnus’ foot, dips with the weight of something small and furry.

 

“What’s wrong?” Alec says, looking up when Magnus huffs, very loudly and very obsolete. Alec pulls back just a little, unsure; just enough for Magnus to get a good view of how ruffled he looks: Alec’s pupils are blown, black eclipses made darker by the shadow of his finger-tangled hair falling criminally across his brow, and there's a pink flush high in his cheeks, exerted, and Magnus is personally offended by the sight. 

 

It’s not the only thing he’s personally offended by, wriggling up onto his elbows amidst the pile of pillows that Alexander has him pressed ungainly into. He cranes his head and nods his chin over Alec’s shoulder.

 

“The cat,” Magnus pouts, gesturing airily over to the Chairman, who licks his paw with dutiful indifference, at the corner of the bed.

 

Alec’s kiss-flushed lips stretch into a smile - and a pretty one at that - as he leans back and reaches for the Chairman, ruffling the cat’s ears affectionately.

 

“What about him?” Alec asks. 

 

Magnus narrows his eyes, curling a possessive hand around the back of Alec’s neck, dragging him down for a firm, harsh kiss, a little too much teeth, but definitely not enough  _mine_. Alec melts immediately into the insistent press of lips, his hands wandering to Magnus’ chest, scraping their way down the front of his shirt, picking unscrupulously at the silky fabric. The weight of Alec on his chest makes him dizzy in a way he is careful not to concede - save to Alexander himself, of course - but not quite dizzy enough, in this instant, to forget himself.

 

Magnus generally makes it a rule not to use his magic on animals, but he hopes the Chairman knows he is  _this_  close.

 

The Chairman continues to lick his paw, impervious. 

 


End file.
